1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method of assembling the LCD device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to an LCD device with reduced number of assembly steps, and a method of assembling the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer is controlled by an image signal applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form, and the optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by the electric field to display an image. The LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying an image, a driving integrated chip (IC) for operating the LCD panel, a light-emitting diode (LED) driving part for operating an LED that is a light source, and a container for receiving the elements of the LCD device.
Generally, many assembly steps are necessary to connect the LED to a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the LED driving part is mounted. Therefore, the assembly process may be difficult and expensive.